russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ABS-CBN Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – O Shopping :5 am – Umagang Kay Ganda :7:30 am – Kris TV :9 am – Naruto Shippuuden (season 8) :9:30 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters :11:30 am – Be My Lady :12:15 pm – It's Showtime :3:15 pm – Doble Kara :4 pm – Tubig at Langis :5 pm – We Will Survive (in HD) :5:45 pm – My Super D (in HD) :6:30 pm – TV Patrol (Live) :7:45 pm – Ang Probinsyano (in HD) :8:30 pm – Dolce Amore (in HD) :9:15 pm – The Story of Us (in HD) :10 pm – Jane the Virgin (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :10:45 pm – Tonight with Boy Abunda :11:15 pm – Bandila (Live) :11:45 pm - :Monday: Mission Possible :Tuesday: My Puhunan :Wednesday: ‬Red Alert :Thursday: Sports U :Friday: Tapatan Ni Tunying :12:15 am to 1:45 am – O Shopping Saturday :4:30 am – O Shopping :5:30 am – Sa Kabukiran (simulcast over DZMM) :6 am – Salamat Dok :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Angel Wings :8 am – Sineskwela :8:30 am – NBA (live) :10:30 am – Kapamilya Blockbusters :12 nn – It's Showtime :3 pm – Ipaglaban Mo! (in HD) :4 pm – S.O.C.O. (in HD) :4:45 pm – Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan :5:15 pm – Family Feud (ABS-CBN's Philippine version) :6 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6:30 pm – Home Sweetie Home :7:30 pm – Pilipinas Got Talent (season 5) :8:30 pm – Maalala Mo Kaya: Ang Tahanan Mo (in HD) :9:45 pm – I Love OPM :10:45 pm – Failon Ngayon :11:30 pm – The Bottomline with Boy Abunda :12:15 am to 1:45 am – O Shopping Sunday :5 am – O Shopping :6 am – Sunday TV Mass: The Healing Eucharist :7 am – Swak na Swak :7:30 am – Salamat Dok :8:30 am – Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) :9 am – Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am – Matanglawin (in HD) :10 am – Kapamilya Kiddie Blockbusters :11:30 am – ASAP 20 :2 pm – Banana Sundae :3 pm – Kapamilya Mega Blockbusters :5 pm – Family Feud (ABS-CBN's Philippine version) :5:45 pm – TV Patrol Weekend (Live) :6:15 pm – Goin' Bulilit :7 pm – Wansapanataym (in HD) :7:45 pm – Pilipinas Got Talent (season 5) :8:45 pm – Rated K :9:45 pm – I Love OPM :10:30 pm – Gandang Gabi, Vice! :11:30 pm – Sunday's Best :1:30 am to 2:30 am – O Shopping :- with News Patrol (hourly news capsules) ''Sa Araw ng Pasko: All-Star Cast'' (under Star Records in 1998) (Throwback Christmas) #''Sa Araw ng Pasko'' - Various Artists (Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jamie Rivera, James Coronel, Pops Fernandez, Rocky Lazatin, Geraldine Roxas, Richard Marten, Tootsie Guevara, Carol Banawa, Lindsay Custodio, Jolina Magdangal and Roselle Nava) #''Ngayong Pasko'' - Jolina Magdangal #''Noo'y Pasko Rin'' - Roselle Nava #''A Christmas Greeting'' - Jeremiah #''Kahit Hindi Pasko'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo #''Miss Kita Kung Christmas'' - Rocky Lazatin #''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio #''Sa Pasko Ang Dalangin'' - James Coronel #''Christmas Won't Be The Same Without You'' - Pops Fernandez #''Pasko Na Sinta Ko'' - Jamie Rivera #''Silent Night Na Naman'' - Geraldine Roxas #''Soon it's Christmas'' - Carol Banawa #''Oh Christmas Time'' - Tootsie Guevara See also *Robin, Angelica, Pooh, Pokwang, Vhong and Ai-ai topbilled in Banana Laff-In *ABS-CBN Sports+Action Channel 23 Sked